startwinkleprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PaPePiPu☆Romantic
is the first ending theme for the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure series. The song made its debut in episode 1 on February 3rd, 2019. It was last used in episode 20 and fully replaced by Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆ in episode 21 on June 30th, 2019. Sequence The song starts off at night in a city with colorful shooting stars falling from the sky. We then cut to Cure Star who is dancing before a background that changes from apricot pink, teal and purple. She then begins to point, and as she does so the background behind her changes to feature desserts, clothes and technology. It then changes back to the city landscape that has neon lights, and a neon sign with the words "STAR☆TWINKLE PRECURE". We then skip to Milky who is dancing with the Rhythm Scope before a teal background which features a rocket orbiting a planet. Inside the rocket is Star and Fuwa. We then go to Selene also dancing with the Rhythm Scope as Prunce orbits a heart shaped planet. Soleil too dances with the Rhythm Scope while Star looks through the Rhythm Scope in the background. We then transition over to Star who is in space on a planet which proceeds to change into a disco ball. The other 3 Cures join Star to dance during the chorus. Towards the end, they all point forwards 8 times before each drawing a star in their respective color and ending the song by waving. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon Yozora no uchū wo nozoite miyou (Byūn byūn byubyūn byūn) Kokoro no uchū wo nozoite miyou (Byūn byūn byubyūn byūn) Ōkina sekai ni tada hitori "Watashi" to iu hoshi ga yoku mieru Uchū mo mirai mo kagirinai Kanōsei = mugendai mienai kabe wo tsukuranai de PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰kosumochikku Atama ni ukanda koto zenbu zenbu yacchaou PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon |-|Japanese= パぺピプぺポパポ✰ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ✰コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション 夜空の宇宙を覗いてみよう （びゅーん　びゅーん　びゅびゅーん　びゅーん） 心の宇宙を覗いてみよう （びゅーん　びゅーん　びゅびゅーん　びゅーん） 大きな世界にただ１人 "わたし"という星がよく見える 宇宙も未来も限りない 可能性=無限大　見えない壁を作らないで パぺピプぺポパポ✰ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ✰コスモチック 頭に浮かんだこと　ぜんぶぜんぶやっちゃおう パぺピプぺポパポ✰ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ✰コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！ いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション |-|English= PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Now! Imagination Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe (Pew pew pe-pew pew) Let's take a look at the heart of the universe (Pew pew pe-pew pew) There is only one person in this large world Who can see a star called "me" The universe and the future is endless Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Let's do everything that we can think of PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Imagination Full Ver. |-|Romaji= PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon Yozora no uchū wo nozoite miyou (Byūn byūn byubyūn byūn) Kokoro no uchū wo nozoite miyou (Byūn byūn byubyūn byūn) Ōkina sekai ni tada hitori "Watashi" to iu hoshi ga yoku mieru Uchū mo mirai mo kagirinai Kanōsei = mugendai mienai kabe wo tsukuranai de PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Atama ni ukanda koto zenbu zenbu yacchaou PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon Yozora ni seiza wo egaite miyou (Pyūn pyūn pyupyūn pyūn) Naritai jibun wo egaite miyou (Pyūn pyūn pyupyūn pyūn) Uchū no nagasa wa dono kurai? Nagareboshi ni notte daibōken Michi naru kanata wo mezasou Kotae wa hitotsu janai Jibun dake no kotae wo dashite PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆doramachikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantasutikku Zero kara demo hajimeyou biggu ban! Ban! Shinjite PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆doramachikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantasutikku Sōzō ryoku kara tobidasu ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Seiza no yō ni te to te gyutto gyutto tsunagou PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆doramachikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantasutikku Sōzō ryoku wo atsumetara mada! Mada! Mada! Imajinēshon PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Atama ni ukanda koto zenbu zenbu yacchaou PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon |-|Japanese= パぺピプぺポパポ✰ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ✰コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション 夜空の宇宙を覗いてみよう （びゅーん　びゅーん　びゅびゅーん　びゅーん） 心の宇宙を覗いてみよう （びゅーん　びゅーん　びゅびゅーん　びゅーん） 大きな世界にただ１人 "わたし"という星がよく見える 宇宙も未来も限りない 可能性=無限大　見えない壁を作らないで パぺピプぺポパポ☆ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ☆コスモチック 頭に浮かんだこと　ぜんぶぜんぶやっちゃおう パぺピプぺポパポ☆ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ☆コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション 夜空に星座を描いてみよう （ぴゅーん　ぴゅーん　ぴゅぴゅーん　ぴゅーん） なりたい自分を描いてみよう （ぴゅーん　ぴゅーん　ぴゅぴゅーん　ぴゅーん） 宇宙の長さはどのくらい？ 流れ星に乗って大冒険 未知なる彼方を目指そう 答えはひとつじゃない 自分だけの答えを出して パペピプペポパポ☆ドラマチック パペピプペポパポ☆ファンタスティック ゼロからでもはじめよう　ビッグバン！バン！信じて パペピプペポパポ☆ドラマチック パペピプペポパポ☆ファンタスティック 想像力から飛び出す　いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション パペピプペポパポ☆ロマンチック パペピプペポパポ☆コスモチック 星座のように手と手　ぎゅっとぎゅっと繋ごう パペピプペポパポ☆ドラマチック パペピプペポパポ☆ファンタスティック 想像力を集めたら　まだ！まだ！まだ！イマジネーション パぺピプぺポパポ☆ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ☆コスモチック 頭に浮かんだこと　ぜんぶぜんぶやっちゃおう パぺピプぺポパポ☆ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ☆コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！ いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション |-|English= PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Now! Imagination Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe (Pew pew pe-pew pew) Let's take a look at the heart of the universe (Pew pew pe-pew pew) There is only one person in this large world Who can see a star called "me" The universe and the future is endless Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Let's do everything that we can think of PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Now! Imagination Let's draw a constellation in the night sky (Pew pew pe-pew pew) Let's draw the me I want to be (Pew pew pe-pew pew) How big is the universe? We'll find out by riding a shooting star Let's aim to explore the unknown wonders There isn't just one answer All those answers lay within you PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆dramatic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantastic Let's start from zero, big bang! Bang! Just believe PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆dramatic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantastic The power of imagination will leap out at you, now! Now! Now! Imagination PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Let's hold hands tightly, just like the constellations PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Collect the power of imagination, keep! going! now! Imagination PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Let's do everything that we can think of PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Imagination Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Star *Cure Milky *Fuwa *Cure Selene and Prunce *Cure Soleil Audio Trivia *This is the first song in the Pretty Cure franchise to be sung by Yoshitake Chihaya. *This is the first ED to not feature the words Pretty Cure in its lyrics. Gallery Romantic Star dancing 2.jpg Romantic Star dancing.jpg Romantic Star dancing 3.jpg Romantic logo.jpg Romantic Milky dancing.jpg Romantic_Milky_looking_though_the_Scope.png Romantic Selene dancing.jpg Romantic Soleil.png Romantic Star dancing 4.jpg Romantic Star dancing on disco.jpg Romantic Milky and Star dancing.jpg Romantic Milky dancing in chorus.jpg Romantic Soleil dancing.jpg Romantic Star and Soleil.jpg Romantic group dancing.jpg Romantic_Milky_and_Star_pointing.jpg Romantic Group shot.jpg Romantic Cures drawing the stars.png Romantic_Four_stars.png StarTwinkle PaPiPuPo Romantuc.jpg Videos Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music